Pokemon's Last Stand
by BlazinBlaziken
Summary: This is a story about Pokemon, this is basically an AU, not like the thousands of other fan fics that are just an OC going on an adventure, but, well, just read it, I'm happy with the story and plot.
1. The beginning

**Hey, this is more a trial story, I thought of this idea, my friend who's hardcore into Pokemon thought this was an amazing idea, and even though I don't like having more than 1 open work, this will make 3, I'm just really excited and want to tell people about this story and I think it'll be a treat, so, I hope you guys like it, and send me replies with ideas for future chapters, that goes for the other to open works (The Punger Games and The Story of Rockclan) it helps me loads and I really appreciate the support, so, well, thanks, and on with the story.**

 _~BlazinBlaziken_

'Long ago, there were thousands of pokemon, they reigned the land, working both with and against humans, there were supreme pokemon to rule the sky, land, water, space, time, everything, these pokemon were our way of life for many, many, many years, and it never seemed to end, but it all changed, Kyogre and Groudon fought, a massive battle, this has happened twice before, once before our time, the other during, both times they were broken up and put into a slumber by Rayquaza, but this time he didn't arise, he stayed where ever he was hiding, not helping us, these two fought and fought, first destroying nearly all of Hoenn, leaving only Pacifidlog Town, Dewford town and the surrounding island survived the battle. 597 lives were lost in this battle, since, those two pokemon have vanished, no one knows who won the battle, but now, the seas surrounding the mainland are now to rough to sail on, Pacifidlog Town is now stuck, no one can get in, or out, the land its self is now just a smouldering husk, with the ruins of forests and cities all over the place. In Kalos, Zygard went on a rampage, it left it's cave, and charged straight for Luminos, it was stopped, but the most of Luminos was all ready lost, Johnto and Unova were completely destroyed, and there has been no news from Sinnoh, Mew and Mewtwo fought over Kanto, with Mew defending us from his failed clone, but alas, Mew was lost, when Mewtwo marched towards us, we thought our lives were lost, but the birds came to our rescue, Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres fought as one, banishing Mewtwo back to a cave and creating a cave in over the entrance. They guarded over our land for some time, but were needed else where, we do not know where, but they had to leave, and since they left, nothing has gone right, the pokemon started fighting against their owners, trainers and friends. This started a war between us and the pokemon, we fought, they fought, and it didn't stop, until all pokemon were eradicated, every now and again a few pop up, but never many, and they run from us now, Kanto is a region that will stay strong, we can't fold, we have to stay strong, to give the other regions a chance of coming back, maybe we can reinhabitate Hoenn, maybe Sinnoh will get back to us, but, until this happens, we must stay strong, we can not crumble, we can not, and we will not show weakness, we will not go quietly into the night, we will stay strong, AND WE WILL SHOW THEM THAT WE'RE STRONG!'

"That, that was the speech, to end a war, but to start another" a male voice said.  
"Steve, don't think like that, you have a power, and so do I, we will use them for good, we just have to find a pokemon" said a female voice in reply.  
"I know Jasmine, but what if we don't, like right now, we're in a library, reading on the history of pokemon, what if we can't find these so called reminents, what if we can't find Zapdos, Articuno or Moltres, what if this is just a hopeless cause?"  
"STEVE! LISTEN TO ME NOW!" Jasmine's harshness caused Steve to take a step back but nodded slightly.  
"We will find the pokemon, that speech just prooves that there are still pokemon about, we can find them, we have to, for the good of the world, we will, if we can get them, maybe we can awaken Groudon and Kyogre, maybe we can fix Hoenn, may Rayquaza can help us, we just have to do it, for the world." Steve nodded slowly once more, "I understand Jasmine, I'm just saying, it may not be possible, and maybe we're doing it for nothing, and if people found out what we're doing here, they'd put us in prison straight away for it."  
"I understand what you're saying Steve, but we can't afford to think like that, not when we're so close to finding some, look here." She said, pointing to a page in a book she was looking through, Steve walked around the table to look, he saw where she was pointing, Viridian Forest.  
"WHAT? We have to go there? That place is dangerous, it's where the biggest battle happened, no one has been in there since!"  
"Exactly, and since no one's been in there, it may just be the perfect place to start looking, Pokemon would realise that we don't go there, and hide there, we must look there, it's the perfect place." Steve nodded slowly again, saying  
"I understand your logic, I don't like it, but I have to agree with it, should we go now?"  
"We shall head to Pewter, but we must act natural, so, if anyone asks, we're dating, and going there to have a good, quiet time." Jasmine replied, earning a surprised look from Steve, but he nodded in agreement. Jasmine continued "Then, as night hits, we shall enter the forest, but we must be careful, I have a few pokeballs and great balls, but not many, so, we have to be careful, especially when taking the balls into the city." Steve nodded slowly once more.

2 hours passed when Steve and Jasmine reached Pewter, making it about 1:00, they headed for the old poke Gym, no used as a museum for those curious on some of the history of rock type pokemon. As they entered, they were stopped by a man with spiky hair. "Why hello there, newcomers, what brings you two to Pewter, and my old gym, oh, I'm Brock by the way, former leader of this gym, former avid rock type user and I wish I still could, but, well, obvious reasons why not."  
"Well, we're dating and we wanted some more quiet time, it's a bit noisy in the bigger cities, and we've always been fascinated by the history of Pokemon, we both wish we could've been trainers, or leaders like you" Jasmine replied, earning a smile from the otherwise straight face of Brock.  
"I always love seeing young people like you, interested in our past, you two would've made great trainers, you both remind me a bit of Ash, an old friend, he was in Hoenn when the mess there happened, so, I doubt he made it out, but you two enjoy yourself, and who knows, maybe one day the birds will return to us and give us back life, or Mew will, but, unless that happens, you two keep happy, and enjoy your life, run along now!" Jasmine and Steve smiled to Brock, turning back into the Gym as he exited, they stayed there for a while, communicating on if they should let Brock into their plans, which they decided against, at least now. As the night fell, they started going towards the forest, keeping a constant eye behind them, making sure they weren't being followed, when they were sure, and completely covered by darkness, the entered the forest.

 **That's C1, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I know, I know, Steve nods slowly a lot, I realised how much he did when I was writing, I'll try to change that later, this chapter was more meant to be a backstory and getting you set up for the story, so, I hope you enjoy, and leave a review, it helps loads, so, till the next chapter, or the next chapter in one of my other works, cya.**


	2. The First Pokemon

**I'm getting this chapter out real quick, mostly cause I'm having a heap of fun writing this, and I keep getting ideas during the day, at school or talking to someone or whatever, so, read, review, fave if you want, helps me out.**

 _~BlazinBlaziken_

Steve and Jasmine crashed through the entrance of the forest, trying to stay quiet, but falling, into an old pit, presumably from a bomb.  
"What on earth are you two young lovebirds doing here?" A familiar voice broke the otherwise silent forest, Jasmine looked up to see none other than Brock.  
"Brock! I'll be honest with you, myself and Steve, we're not dating, however much I wish we were, but no, we're here to look for pokemon, we have unusual powers, mine over electricity, Steve over fire, we believe that we're meant to help the pokemon, not harm them like the rest of the world is doing, we think that we can awaken the birds, or the weather gods or whoever else, to help rebuild our smouldering planet, even if we it one region at a time, of course starting with here in Kanto, I think we'll find others like us, with powers over the different types, but we haven't found anyone, we just want to help" Jasmine's calm voice earned a surprised look from Steve, but a calming, soothing look from Brock, who said  
"Your cause is admirable, and I will help you, in any way I can, I released my Onix into these forests, to keep him safe, and he has been safe, as well as so many other pokemon, some local to Kanto, some not so much, even a few from Hoenn, I'll get my Onix, tell him to tell the other pokemon it's safe, and I swear to you, I will join you o your journey, because, if I'm right, you guys will eventually go to Hoenn, and I want closure on my friend, Ash, I'll tell Onix now." Brock turned and walked deeper into the pothole ridden forest, he came back, followed by the stone snake, and a few smaller, more cautious, creatures behind and on the Onix. "Young adventures, these pokemon have agreed to go with you on your journey, but only if your powers match with theirs, and if you have a pokeball, so they can hide." Jasmine nodded and stepped up, putting hands apart from each other, about a foot, and casting an electrical current through the air between her hands, letting out some light, a round red and white pokemon rolled up cautiously, looking up at the current in awe, it put it's eyes down and casted some currents out of the top of it's round body.  
"Well done young Jasmine, it seems that this Voltorb has chosen you, don't be fooled bu it's size, shape or anything like that, Voltorbs, and it's evolution of Electrode are extremely fast, and their electric moves can pack a punch, Steve, it is now your turn to step up." Jasmine got out a great ball and whispered something to the Voltorb, it hopped in the ball without a struggle, Steve stepped up, casting a fireball from his hand, letting it sputter and shine bright. A small orange chick waddled up 'Torchic! Torchic!' it seemed to say.  
"Steve, this Torchic has chosen you, care for it well, it's from Hoenn, it may be the last of it's kind, depending on the situation in Hoenn, care for it, let it evolve into a Blaziken, and you shall have raw power on your hands" Steve nodded, and let the Torchic get into a pokeball, Brock then turned to the Onix, seemingly talking to it, but the words were inaudible, but the Onix nodded something, rushed off into the forest, and came back with a pokeball in it's mouth, it dropped it in front of Brock, who picked it up, letting the Onix go into the ball, the other pokemon rushed off into the forest, into their hiding places, but Brock turned back, saying  
"Those pokemon will return to us, if we have the right powers, but for now, they hide, probably for the best, with how some people have treated pokemon of late. But I did say I would join your journey, and the Onix will help you, so, shall we go, before daylight breaks our cover, or people will know to come here." They nodded, heading back to the city, Brock guided them to his house, where they stayed for the night.

Arising in the morning was weird for Jasmine, she felt as if she said something she'd regret, but she couldn't remember, over the excitement of getting a Voltorb and starting off on their journey to save the world, she went into the kitchen, where she found Brock cooking, he plated out pancakes in front of her, then turned into the other room, where Steve was sleeping, getting him to wake up, he came out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, sitting at the table and drinking a glass of apple juice that was all ready on the table. Steve seemed in a daze and Brock was busy cooking, so Jasmine just ate her pancakes in the silence, in which Steve broke.  
"Jasmine, did you really mean what you said last night that you wish we were dating?" Jasmine's eyes widened as she realised what was bothering her, she looked at Steve and gave a nod, Steve's eyes grew big, and in a low voice, he said "Well, I'll be honest with you here, I've-I've always liked you as well, I just never thought that you saw me that way, when you told me that we'd pretend we were dating, I was shocked, and, well, in lack of other ways to put this, I love you Jasmine, I always have." Jasmine's eyes softened, she walked around the table, and locked Steve in a tight hug  
"I love you to Steve, I always have, and I always will" both of them didn't notice Brock leaning against the counter watching, with a soft smile on his face.  
"If you two lovebirds are done, we have a bit to talk about, such as, plans moving forwards, we have pokemon now, if we're caught, we'll all be put behind bars." Both looked at Brock and nodded, Jasmine sat back down and they started on their plans, of which, they had none.  
"Wait, maybe we can set up base on my gran's old island to the south, it used to be a battle palace of some sort, it's kitted out with everything we need, and it's never used by the public anymore, it's got a pokecenter, pokemarket, lots of houses, everything we need to live, and hide with out pokemon." Jasmine's words made more sense than anything else said, so they headed off, heading south, to Vermilion City.

After reaching Vermilion, they managed to buy a boat, mostly from Steve's rich background, in which they sailed to the island, after docking, they stared cleaning the one main building they planned on using, the pokecenter, where they set up their main base, and started researching everything about the bird trio that they could find. They had a mess on a table in the middle of the old pokecenter, and started sticky taping some more important information to the walls, after much research, they knew that they couldn't stay where they were in Kanto, they had to go to Johto, which was completely destroyed, or so they've been told, they set sail on their boat, towards the destroyed region, which was four days sail away. On the boat, there was no much for them to do, they let out their pokemon, to have a wonder around, and explore the boat, in which they had made their mobile base, with the information, and a transportable pokecenter machine, they used it to keep their information with them, in private, Jasmine kept going over the information, with her Voltorb rolling around the main room, at increasingly scary speeds. Brock and Steve got antiquated a bit better in the cockpit of the ship, with Steve's torchic sitting on his shoulder, looking at everything with wide eyes. Brock's Onix was wondering around the outside of the ship, keeping away from water and the water pokemon that couldn't be harmed during the war, it kept diving for cover in the emergency boat areas when it saw other ships sailing around. After three and a half days, they caught sight of Johto, it seemed to be smoking, but they kept sailing straight for it, not letting anything pass them on their mission.

 **There we go, C2, now, I know most canon sources have Johto and Kanto connected, separated by the mountain ranges, but, in this story, the war somehow separated the two, wether by bombs, earthquakes or an angry legendary pokemon, they are separated, this is probably the best explanation I'll give on that, so, well, I hope you guys enjoy the story, leave a review, it helps me loads, and well, just tell me where to improve.**


	3. Docking in Johto

**Here's C3, thank you to the person who left me the review, I'll try to take that on board, but my story still probably wont be perfect, I have no plans to be the next JK Rowling or whatever xD. I also hope the rest of you still enjoy the story, and leave reviews of where I can improve, thanks.**

 _~BlazinBlaziken_

The boat landed harshly against what was left of the Johto dock, which has been reduced to nothing but a couple metal beams with a few odd wooden planks connecting the two in the middle, Steve was the first one off the boat, balancing across the metal beams like they were nothing at all, Jasmine followed, a bit slower and more careful, she too made it safely to the Johto land mass. Brock hesitated on the ship, looking rather nervous, he carefully stepped off the ship, onto the metal beam, his hands out either side for balance, he took one slow step after another, with a huge look of fear on his face. Slowly he got closer to Steve and Jasmine, who were willing him on, after another thirty odd seconds, he made it to the mainland.  
"I don't ever want to do that again guys, I have about as much balance as a Onix on a lily pad."Brock's soft, scared voice said after he reached the end, earning a scoff from Steve, followed by  
"We'll fix the dock before we leave, a rough fix at any rate, enough for you to walk on calmly, a few logs, bits of old building, now, Brock, do you have any idea where we are?"  
"Well, there are a few places with docks, now, judging by the old, rusted, white footpaths all around us, I'd say we're in Olivine City, or, well, what's left of it." Steve and Jasmine nodded at his soft voice, they all decided to look around at what was left of the town. There was not much left to look at, a few ruined houses, and only one building with even part of it still standing, the Pokecenter, half of it was in a crumpled heap, with the red roof hanging precariously onto what was still standing. Jasmine pushed her way through the door of the old building, where she was surprised to see a fire pit, not long burnt out, thinking that there may be someone close by, she went up the stairs of the building, when reaching the top, a voice met her.  
"Who are you? Have you come to save me? Where are you from? Are you here to rebuild the town? Can I help?" a female voice pieced the thin air, Jasmine turned to see a young face, about seventeen, her own age looking down at her, the mysterious girl also seemed to have a vine wrapped around her arm.  
"Hello there, my name is Jasmine, I'm from Kanto, I didn't think we'd find any survivors here, we were told that this place was completely destroyed, I am not here to rebuild, well, not yet, I'm looking for the legendary birds, they were last seen flying in this direction, and if you wish you can help us, but first off all, what is your name?" Jasmine's soft voice seemed to calm the girl, who looked at Jasmine, saying  
"My name is Rose" Rose simply stated, Jasmine gave her a gesture to follow her, which she did, back down the stairs where Steve and Brock were investigating the bottom area of the pokecenter.  
"Guys, this girl survived whatever happened here, her name is Rose, she wishes to help us." Jasmine said in her normal, happy voice, Steve and Brock looked at Jasmine and Rose, smiling, Steve then said in a slightly serious voice  
"So, Rose, can you tell us anything about what happened here, and it's perfectly okay if you can't." Rose seemed to look dull at this, but looked at Steve, gesturing him to sit on some couches in the corner, Jasmine and Brock followed.  
"Well, it all started about 4 or 5 years ago, our pokemon, our friends and allies started fighting agaist us, with only few remaining on our side, Whitney and her Miltank defended us the longest, in Goldenrod, which is way off to the east, but between us and there is thick forests and huge craters from the battle, I doubt she is still holding on, she may be strong, but it's been years now, I doubt she held on much longer after the television station cut out, then my city here was destroyed, a few of us survived, I'm the only one who stayed, the rest of the survivors ran off, they wanted to go to Goldenrod, only one came back, he was thirsty, hungry and looked like he was dragged all the way back by a Steelix, he told me about the troubles, then he ran to the west, I don't know where, but he left, about a week later something huge shook the ground, turning the city into rubble, only the pokecenter remained standing, after the ground finally stopped shacking, I decided to look around, just about everything seemed the same, except for the fact I could no longer see Mt. Silver, I assumed an earthquake broke us from Kanto but I don't know, it could've been a bomb or something, I just don't know, then everything seemed to die down, I've been growing my own food, so I've been living off of berries and potatoes mostly, since that's all that grows around here, but then a year or so after the ground shook, something happened, three bright colours flew overhead, three bright colours, red, yellow and blue, all of them seemed to have a trail behind them, a trail of fire, electricity and water, my best guess is those were the birds you're looking for, I lost sight after a couple minutes, they seemed to take a turn to the east of this island, maybe they went to Goldenrod, I don't know, but since then nothing has happened, except this vine on my arm, which just appeared one day when I was out growing, I don't mind it, but other than that, the only other thing to happen is you three getting here." Steve looked down at the story, putting a hand on Rose's shoulder, to comfort her. He than simply said, in a soft voice  
"Let's all get some rest, we all need it." The others nodded and went back to the boat for sleep, except Brock, who stayed behind in the pokecenter.  
"Like I said, I don't wanna cross that dock until it's more stable." Brocks voice was extremely serious, and Jasmine smiled, then followed Steve and Rose to the boat.

As the new morning rose, Steve and Jasmine were talking over breakfast, discussing what they should do, Rose awoke, and followed their voices into the main dining room, she yelped when she saw the Torchic and Voltorb playing in the room.  
"Don't worry Rose, they're okay, they're our pokemon, the Voltorb is mine and the Torchic is Steve's" Jasmine said in a soothing voice. Rose nodded but still kept a close eye on the two pokemon.  
"Rose, Steve and I were discussing, and we think the best place for us to go is Goldenrod, but we wont use the land, we'll use the sea to go around, using this boat, but we do need to get a rough fix of the dock so Brock will actually get on this boat, which we will do today, then set sail towards Goldenrod tomorrow, where we can hopefully find some more clues on what to do, or more survivors, the best chance is there, it's the biggest city in Johto, by far, and like you said, the bird trio may be there." Rose nodded at Jasmine's statement, so they jumped back off the boat, where they met Brock to tell him the plans, then started shifting some wood and metal to get the dock into a better situation, which took them about seven hours, after which, they started sailing around the now island region of Johto, towards Goldenrod, which was a one day sail from where they were.

 **That's chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed, again, tell me where to improve in my writing, but don't expect no JK Rowling improvement, this is just a lil hobby for me to do, and cause I'm in a small desert town in outback Australia, there's nothing better for me to do, so, yeah, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you look forwards to more updates soon.**


End file.
